


an endless journey

by cerasum_lupus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerasum_lupus/pseuds/cerasum_lupus
Summary: влюбленные друг в друга джонхан и сынчоль живут и учатся в мужском пансионе в англии. вскоре объявляют о начале второй мировой войны, и у парней остаются последние пару недель вместе до того, как их отправят на разные линии фронта.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	an endless journey

**Author's Note:**

> по вот этому вдохновляющему твиту - https://twitter.com/foolhao/status/1174056572793819136 (на момент публикации твит удалён, но там была прекрасная аушка)

более-менее светлый день (о солнце в принципе можно лишь мечтать) значил не только то, что их наконец-то отпустят в свободную прогулку по территории пансионата, но и очередную выходку. со стороны кого конкретно – вопрос и загадка вплоть до момента, пока не свершится что-то из ряда вон выходящее. и хорошо, если все это пройдет тихо-мирно, без сил третьих лиц. 

но не сегодня, пожалуй. слишком скучно для сегодняшнего дня, не правда ли?

– я тоже хочу такой берет, – канючит Джонхан, задевая пыльным из-за песка пальчиком самый центр яркого рисунка. он весь такой – в песке с головы до пят, но это его нисколечко не портит. мальчик-ангел, сошедший с ярких фресок в часовенке у самого забора, с максимально невинным личиком и аурой самого милого ребенка на земле. он тыкает в рисунок на ткани еще несколько раз, пока многострадальный берет не падает в песок, мгновенно поднимая целое облако пыли в воздух. она попадает в глаза маленькому Джонхану, он неистово их трет и не замечает, как разгневанный до чертиков Сынчоль валит его в тот же самый песок, который вуалью успел осесть на чужом берете. мальчик с закрытыми глазами бьёт обидчика наугад, четко попадая в плечо, после чего его оперативно оттаскивают подальше. 

наверное, только Сынчоль знает, какая сущность на самом деле скрывается под этой милой маской невинности. говорят ведь, что устами младенца глаголет истина. в случае Джонхана так получается только тогда, когда ему самому это будет нужно. он же ангелок, что ему стоит состроить глазки и наплести витиеватую историю, чтобы выгородить ненаглядного себя и спасти свою задницу от гнева воспитательницы?

остаток дня Чоль проводит на скамейке в тени деревьев без возможности хоть как-то улизнуть обратно к своим друзьям. почему наказан он – мальчик не понимает в упор, но чувство несправедливости немного притупляется, потому что Джонхан сидит рядом с ним и дуется, как мышь на крупу. у Сынчоля в глазах синим пламенем горит «сам виноват, дурак» каждый раз, как взгляды ребят пересекаются, пуская во все стороны молнии. да и в целом можно же потерпеть денек, разве нет? главное, что наконец-то его главный обидчик тоже на скамье – поник и, судя по растерянному виду, удивлен, почему его излюбленный трюк не помог ему в этот раз.

и все было бы отлично – тот, кто заслуживает правосудия, получил наказание, берет все еще на макушке Чоля, все на своих местах. но мальчику становится совсем невесело, стоит еще пару раз кинуть взгляд в сторону едва ли не плачущего соседа по комнате. Сынчоль понятия не имеет, что это за чувство и почему оно вдруг появилось и огнем пылает где-то в горле, но его мозги (достаточно умные для мальчика его лет) всегда работали чуть с отставанием от действий и мыслей. 

Чоль буквально с минуту медлит, а потом все-таки стягивает головной убор с головы, лохматя свои и так непослушные кудри. он пару раз проводит пальцами по яркому рисунку вишни на боку берета и подсаживается поближе к Джонхану. получается все не совсем так, как он представлял себе в голове: ногой он цепляется за небольшой камушек и вместо того, чтобы аккуратно надеть головной убор на чужую светлую макушку (Джонхану было бы к лицу), Сынчоль чуть не сносит бедного мальчишку с собой в траву, натягивая берет на голову Джонхана ну очень низко. молочного цвета ткань наползает на глаза второго мальчика, и раздается так хорошо знакомый Сынчолю крик. 

кажется, можно забыть о прогулках еще на несколько дней, судя по невероятно злому выражению лица подоспевшей вовремя воспитательницы. пусть только Джонхан вернет ему берет обратно – и Чоль готов просидеть в наказании хоть неделю, хоть две. 

– себе оставлю, – говорит Джонхан, показывая шокированному мальчику язык. он стаскивает чужую вещь с головы и мнет ее в ладонях (уже за это Сынчоль бы порвал его на мелкие кусочки), а после запихивает в карман комбинезона, оставляя торчать лишь небольшой кусочек молочно-белой ткани. – может, когда-нибудь и отдам. как вести себя будешь. 

одним небесам известно, сколько эмоций вспыхнуло внутри одного маленького мальчика в тот момент.   
и как после пожара из сплошного негатива в груди его остался маленький огонек неизвестного ему доселе чувства. 

***

– молодой человек, чем вы тут занимаетесь? – Сынчоль с удовольствием наблюдает за тем, как перепугавшийся Джонхан подскакивает с места и кланяется, даже не глядя на того, кто его позвал. спасибо всем всевышним за то, что Чоль умеет подражать голосу их преподавателя по литературе, иначе бы такой трюк не прошел так просто. в воздух взметнулись листочки, до этого мирно лежавшие на коленях светловолосого юноши, и сосед Джонхана по комнате успевает ухватить один особо легкий, неаккуратно сминая край бумаги. 

Джонхан приходит в чувства сразу же после поклона, стоит ему разглядеть такие знакомые стоптанные ботинки.

– опять твои шуточки, – ворчит он недовольно, приседая на корточки и собирая все разлетевшиеся листы бумаги воедино. они у него пронумерованы, чтобы не потерять невзначай суть, и одной из страничек как раз не хватает. 

– не знал, что ты умеешь рисовать, – Сынчоль заинтересованно пробегает взглядом по чуть помятому листку, стараясь запомнить каждый штришок, пока бумагу с силой не тянут назад, из-за чего у него в руке остается лишь неровный клочок с одиноким словом, написанным слишком правильным почерком – вечность. чепуха, да и только. да и почерк совсем не похож на тот, каким исписаны тетрадки Джонхана. парень недовольно смотрит на раздражающего соседа, который прижимает к себе все собрание листочков как нечто сверхценное и дорогое. когда-то сам Сынчоль относился так к своему единственному берету, но с той перепалки возле кучи песка в саду он его больше ни разу не видел (пусть и пытался найти своими силами). казалось бы, теперь счет сравнялся вновь, и надо бы выдавить из себя «ну извини», чтобы потом с новыми силами начать досаждать друг другу. 

но что-то меняется. редкое для их краев солнце все так же светит за окном, поют наперебой птицы на деревьях в саду. но эти неуловимые обычному взгляду изменения исходят будто бы из души хрупкого светловолосого юноши, отражаясь во взгляде, напряжении на лице, в том, как сильно он сжимает свои же рисунки. Джонхан, кажется, неожиданно даже для самого себя взрывается эмоциями и мнет все листики в постепенно крепнущих руках. 

– ты перестанешь задирать меня без причины? я устал от твоих постоянных шуток исподтишка! сколько можно? – его голос звенит, но все еще спокоен, от чего мурашки бегут по шее с удвоенной силой. пожалуй, это первый (и последний) раз, когда Сынчоль видит своего соседа по комнате таким злым, и ему на самом деле не по себе. обычно это его роль – злиться и метать молнии во всех и вся, если вдруг Джонхан опять что-нибудь устроит (подложит Чолю лягушку в суп или выпустит чернила из его перьевой ручки в туалетной комнате – к этому всему он привык и даже уже не злится так, как это было поначалу). но что делать в такой ситуации? Сынчоль легко приспосабливался к новым ситуациям, но даже тут он бессилен. – зачем ты все это делаешь? чего ты хочешь от меня добиться? я могу хоть неделю подышать спокойно и не переживать о том, что ты выпрыгнешь из-за угла с очередной своей хохмой?

– зачем? – все остальные слова Сынчоль пропускает мимо ушей – бесполезная болтовня никогда его не интересовала, главное ведь суть. его губы изгибаются в ухмылке, он делает шаг вперед, заставая распаленного Джонхана врасплох, и наклоняется к самому лицу растерявшегося от такого напора паренька. – а вдруг ты мне нравишься? а косичек у тебя нет, чтобы за них дергать. 

сказать, что Джонхан опешил – значит промолчать в тряпочку. очередной розыгрыш же, не иначе! когда первая волна шока спадает, парень старается углядеть в чужом лице, расположенном так близко, хотя бы толику легкомысленности, но от аккуратно очерченных губ до изогнутой брови и чуть сморщенного лба – ни малейшего намека на то, что парень не серьёзен. 

– очень смешно, – глубокомысленно изрекает Джонхан, с трудом сглатывая слюну из-за пересохшего горла. не хватает только каких-нибудь задир постарше, которые сейчас выйдут из тени коридора, похлопают своему талантливому протеже и перейдут в наступление со своими противными комментариями по поводу разреза глаз или не такого телосложения. 

Джонхану, конечно же, нет времени задумываться над тем, что именно Сынчоль всегда давал отпор таким мальчишкам, без тени смущения защищая своего основного противника от нападок невоспитанных хулиганов.   
он еще сильнее прижимает к груди смятые в непонятное месиво листочки, чувствуя, как близко противное состояние «облегчения» после эмоционального взрыва, задевает плечо Чоля и мчится в их общую комнату, оставляя своего соседа в полнейшем одиночестве и прострации. спасибо господу Богу, или кто там есть на самом деле, что в их комнате еще живет Джошуа – единственный человек, при котором Сынчоль никогда не начинал своих провокаций. а значит, что только так парень сможет побыть в безопасности от своих собственных чувств, настигающих его по пути и душащих прямо на лестнице. 

ведь ему тоже нравится Сынчоль. и понимать (пусть и неправильно), что его чувствами в любой момент можно будет играть, как футбольным мячом, очень больно. еще больнее, чем лишиться по собственной глупости последней весточки от погибшей от кори сестры – ее прекрасных рисунков, которые она рисовала вместе с Джонханом на последних каникулах дома. 

***

тычок настолько сильный, что, кажется, на его месте останется наливной синяк. Джонхана прижимают к стенке сразу два великовозрастных хулигана, которым до окончания учебы в пансионате осталось буквально пару месяцев потерпеть. но нет, им скучно жить просто так. и почему бы не пристать к тем, кто младше тебя, не может дать тебе отпор, да еще и выглядит не так, как остальные ребята в этом богом забытом месте?

– может, нам подправить тебе зрение? – скалится тот парень, который всегда стоит поодаль, руководя процессом. Джонхан был не первой жертвой этой группировки, доставалось всем мальчикам, которые были хоть немного не похожи на представителей европеоидной расы. они и не задерживались здесь надолго просто потому, что их выживали из пансионата буквально за год-полтора с момента, как начинался фирменный прессинг. скорее всего, Джошуа с Джонханом тоже бы не выдержали столько лет под одной крышей с теми, кто плюет им под ноги, пока проходящие мимо учителя видят только заголовки серых газет. но у них был Сынчоль – признанный авторитет среди «нового поколения» в пансионате и самый лютый враг тех, кто черным коршуном вылетал из-под крыла главной воспитательницы. 

и именно эти коршуны в очередной раз решили найти изъяны во внешности ни в чем не повинного мальчика. просто потому что могли и хотели. 

– у тебя день не задался? или что, твои родители опять про тебя забыли? – будь Джонхан чуть помладше – даже не смог бы робкого «отпустите» вымолвить. но именно Сынчоль своим примером вдохновлял его на подвиги вроде таких смелых заявлений. тем более, что этому парню действительно уже давно никто не писал, да и родители его будто бы вправду про него забыли – сам не свой в последнее время.

парни, обступившие его неподалеку от одинокого читального зала, мгновенно приосаниваются и делают вид, что вообще не имеют с заплутавшим мальчишкой ничего общего. они в целом встали в рядочек так, чтобы старый учитель, отправляющийся домой после рабочего дня, не увидел, что за их массивными спинами еще кто-то есть. рядом с преподавателем семенит еще какой-то мальчик, примерно одного с Джонханом возраста, но разглядеть вообще ничего не получается. стоит увлеченной разговором паре скрыться за поворотом и снова оставить небольшой затененный коридор в молчании, как кучка подростков поворачивается к замершему в легкой панике Джонхану. 

что они ему сделают? ну, опять выльют целый ушат оскорблений. возможно, побьют, но им же хуже будет, если вдруг воспитательница решит, что эти синяки «мальчик-ангелочек» получил не в саду и не после падения с лестницы. как ни странно, но Джонхан уже пытался жаловаться. однако ни одна из его попыток не увенчалась успехом. может, дело и было в том, что один из хулиганов – сын главной воспитательницы, но к таким выводам мальчик еще ни разу не приходил. в нем все еще жила уверенность, что даже в таких людях, как эти бесшабашные подростки, есть что-то хорошее. 

по крайней мере, эта уверенность жила до меткого удара в скулу. все-таки «зрение» сегодня страдает. и как раз накануне выходных, когда в пансионате останется небольшая кучка тех, кому некуда податься или далеко ехать. 

– ну же, – издевательски прошептал самый старший. в том, чтобы говорить громко, не было никакого смысла – они одни, стоят достаточно близко, и все прекрасно слышно. – скажи еще что-нибудь. а потом не забудь вспомнить, чему тебя столько лет здесь учат: когда бьют по одной щеке – подставь другую. 

– а на себе проверить не хочешь?

второй удар действительно приходится на другую щеку, только уже не Джонхана, а главного запевалы этой хулиганской группировки. как юркий мангуст из сказки Киплинга, Сынчоль появляется настолько быстро и внезапно, что у всех троих подростков отвисают челюсти. этого времени достаточно, чтобы схватить такого же опешившего Джонхана за руку и потянуть с собой подальше отсюда, прихватив по дороге Джошуа, оставшегося караулить у выхода на лестницу. 

получение последних знаний экстерном и отъезд самого старшего поколения воспитанников пансионата произошли буквально через неделю после того злополучного дня. воспитательница заметила ссадину на скуле Джонхана в тот же вечер и, на удивление всей троицы, живущей в одной комнате, не задала ни единого вопроса. 

***

слезы текут без передышек, щекоча щеки и собираясь на подбородке в увесистую каплю, мажа солоноватой влагой крылья носа.   
по тонким нитям за окном бурые грязные капли только вниз. кажется, что этот дождь никогда не прекратится, да и лил до этого, просто как-то умудрялся проходить по касательной, лишь иногда задевая совсем еще юное лицо мальчишки, кое-где подернутое краснотой первых юношеских прыщей. но прямо сейчас этот противный дождь идет над ним одним, целенаправленно попадая только по макушке, опуская ее все ниже к земле. 

слова на бумаге черными змеями расползаются в разные стороны, как и целый клубок мыслей в голове. их никак не собрать вместе, не выстроить в целую композицию так, чтобы это было хотя бы не отвратительно для осознания. пока Сынчоль пытается убежать от настигающей его реальности, суровая взрослая жизнь подобралась к нему ближе, чем он планировал. он не успел ее встретить с распростертыми объятьями, а она, такая эгоистичная и непоколебимая, придавила Чоля к земле и сказала «поднимайся», лишив разом всех сил. перед глазами без конца вертится дерганый почерк матери, хотя письмо давно сгорело в открытом камине в гостиной. 

какова же теперь его реальность? мать, совсем ослабевшая в последние месяцы, скоро покинет его – парень был бы и рад ошибиться, но в таких вопросах, как назло, интуиция никогда его не подводила. отец, судя по сгоревшему письму, пропал без вести, отправившись на лодке в шторм за чем-то невероятно нужным именно в тот злополучный момент! и позаботиться о матери теперь некому. Сынчоль сорвался бы в путь прямо сейчас, и пусть у него нет денег, пусть он не знает, в какую сторону и на чем отправляться, чтобы попасть домой с далекого Туманного Альбиона. но воспитательницы успокаивающе гладит его по плечу (это раздражает сильнее). 

теперь неизвестно, когда он сможет попасть домой. и сможет ли вообще. 

в комнате его ожидает вечный дуэт – спокойный, как удав после обеда, Джошуа, корпеющий над уроками на завтра, и Джонхан, смотрящий на негласного противника с несвойственным ему сочувствием. Сынчоль тенью проходит к своей кровати, сбрасывает тапки на холодный пол и укладывается поверх одеяла к стене, закрывая глаза с надеждой на то, что ему просто удастся провалиться в глубокий сон. его соседи неглупые, поймут, что сейчас его лучше не трогать. да и Джошуа, самый мудрый из всей троицы, наверняка уже предупредил Джонхана, что сейчас не самое лучшее время для очередной порции издевок на пустом месте. 

неловкий кашель за спиной не вызывает никакой реакции даже у занятого работой Джошуа, хотя и относится совсем не к нему. тычок между ребер имеет больший успех, чем покашливания, и Сынчоль поворачивается к источнику звука с нахмуренным донельзя лицом. он даже подскакивает с кровати, готовый в любой момент наподдать тем, кто не понимает его положения в данный момент. однако морщинки на лбу мгновенно расправляются, стоит ему увидеть в чужих ладонях тот самый молочно-белый берет с ярким рисунком вишни на боку. 

– я подумал, что пришло время его вернуть, – тихонько говорит Джонхан, с опаской поглядывая на замершего в одном положении Чоля. он не успевает и пикнуть, когда его сосед наваливается на светловолосого парня с крепкими объятьями. и все бы ничего, но даже стены гудят от того, насколько громкие рыдания у обычно собранного и непоколебимого Сынчоля. 

неуверенный, правильно ли он все делает, Джонхан обнимает в ответ сотрясающегося от слез парня. берет в тот вечер все-таки перекочевывает под подушку к Чолю, как самая важная вещь на свете, в то время как Джонхан приходит к своим выводам. во-первых, у него самого сердце разрывается от чужого горя. а во-вторых, он готов целую вечность стоять вот так, крепко обнимая Сынчоля, не стесняющегося показать себя настоящего тому, кто вполне мог бы этим воспользоваться.

***

небольшой заброшенный домик среди точно таких же, в которых целыми днями никого нет, потому что все добропорядочные граждане пропадают на работе. но нужен именно этот домишко, расположенный одновременно ближе всех к пансионату и дальше из-за того, что нужно на своих двоих пройти вдоль всей территории и вылезти в дырку в заборе, хорошо замаскированную целым рядом переплетенных кустов боярышника. его пол скрипит так натужно, будто всем некогда живым естеством просит не ходить без лишней надобности. дверь при неаккуратном и чересчур сильном движении легко можно снести с петель, а потому Джонхан всегда оставляет ее приоткрытой, чтобы подросший и окрепший в плечах Сынчоль случайно не разрушил их место.

они встретились здесь совершенно случайно, как происходит любая их встреча вне урочного расписания и распорядка дня в пансионате. Джонхан исследовал окрестности просто из любопытства, тогда как Сынчоль искал уединенное место из личных целей. может, у него и были большие планы на этот домик, но, столкнувшись нос к носу, у обоих парней мгновенно опустело в голове. среди сплошного перекати-поля и у одного, и у второго промелькнула мысль ляпнуть что-нибудь в духе предыдущих стычек, но эта идея быстро померкла. в стенах этого дышащего на ладан дома сама собой установилась максимально интимная атмосфера, предполагающая, что нужно явно не шутки или обидные хохмы отпускать. и зачем нарушать ее, такую искушающую, прокладывающую дорожку к нормальным взаимоотношениям?

это был первый их полностью откровенный разговор обо всем, что столько времени мариновалось в головах и никак не могло найти выход просто потому, что обоим не занимать упрямства. ни у кого в потоке бесконечных мыслей («черт возьми, а с ним интересно разговаривать без острот», – промелькнуло как минимум раз) даже не появилось червячка сомнения, что что-то не то или так нельзя. была лишь обоюдная симпатия, огонек, которому нужно дать разгореться сильнее, чтобы он обогревал обоих, а не выжигал сердца дотла. 

это был их первый поцелуй с привкусом неловкости на языке. что Сынчоль, что Джонхан уже не раз видели поцелуи на экране, когда в темной комнате со стареньким прожектором им раз в месяц показывали всякие завалявшиеся в кладовках ленты. вскруженные таким внезапным поворотом вещей в их привычной картине мира, с самым настоящим ветром в головах, от которого хочется поежиться и прижаться к тому, кто рядом и кто теплее всех одеял на свете. за первым поцелуем последовал второй, и кто знает, сколько их было в тот вечер на самом деле?

где-то глубоко в душе из-за царивших вокруг порядков, пусть и законсервированные на своем пятачке в маленьком городе, парни боялись, что однажды кто-то найдет их. обвинит, надменно ткнув пальцем в их сторону, и никто не будет разбираться, кто прав, а кто виноват. это закон их безумного времени – попробуй найти аргументы в свою защиту, тогда как оклеветать может любой, даже случайный прохожий. они должны были родиться в другое время, чтобы быть хотя бы чуть более уверенными в своем завтрашнем дне, но нет никаких гарантий, что там, в будущем, было бы лучше, чем здесь. 

и только со временем (повлияло ли на их взгляды взросление, или все дело в установившейся прочной связи между ними – всего по чуть-чуть) пришло осознание, что все проблемы и вопросы можно было решить простым разговором по душам, а не взаимными попытками обидеть другого сильнее и больнее. сколько крови выпито, сколько мыслей передумано за упущенное время – не сосчитать по пальцам обеих рук. 

проблема лишь в том, что осознание всегда приходит слишком поздно. 

***

– тебя куда? 

оба уже все знают, как и еще десяток парней, еще вчера бывших простыми зеваками, которые через полгода бы уже разъехались по своим далеким домам. но время вносит свои коррективы, а потому объявленная во всех концах страны демобилизация коснулась и пансионата, хотя все, абсолютно все, молились, чтобы их миновала эта напрягающая весть. но нет, все ребята, едва-едва перешагнувшие установленный возрастной порог, поочередно заходили в кабинет к главной воспитательнице, чтобы получить пришедшее на каждого направление. 

и всего две недели на то, чтобы собраться с мыслями, оформить все бумаги и принять тот факт, что домой ты можешь не вернуться. потому что демобилизацию просто так не проводят. 

– воздушный флот, – пожимает плечами только что вышедший из кабинета Джонхан, получивший свою кипу бумажек, и буквально падает на лавку рядом с постепенно приходящим в себя Сынчолем. судьба отправила его в ряды кавалеристов. и хорошо, потому что среди всех воспитанников пансионата именно его больше всего хвалили на занятиях на ипподроме. хотя, кажется, сам Чоль совершенно не рад такому раскладу. – что теперь с нами будет?

этот вопрос интересовал всех, кто получил тревожную папку с документами, но у Джонхана с Сынчолем свои проблемы и вопросы, которые как-то нужно решить между собой, чтобы впоследствии не переживать о них и не тратить силы понапрасну. с другой стороны от Сынчоля присаживается и Джошуа, и на лавке не остается свободного места – теперь вся их комната в сборе. парни затихают, лишь дышат глубоко, как будто в коридор вдруг перестал поступать кислород.

у них всего лишь две недели. бесконечно много для детей и подростков, но их беззаботное детство кончилось в тот момент, когда они перешагнули порог этого злополучного кабинета. 

– найдешь себе жену на фронте, – тихо говорит Джонхан, обнимая своего возлюбленного и укладывая голову на широкое плечо. они наблюдают, возможно, свой последний закат вместе, пользуясь вседозволенностью этих суматошных двух недель. Сынчоль смеется про себя, аккуратно тыкая другого парня в бок. – или кого-то еще. лучше меня, ближе, чем я.

– ты пересмотрел фильмов, что ли? откуда такие мысли?

– я уже ни в чем не уверен, – тяжело вздыхает светловолосый парень, крепче сжимая Чоля в своих объятьях. в их глазах отражается заходящее за линию деревьев яркое солнце – накануне отъезда из пансионата установилась по-настоящему прекрасная погода. как насмешка от самой судьбы, которую нужно выдержать с улыбкой на чуть опухших от поцелуев губах. – наша жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову буквально за две недели. все так быстро и стремительно изменилось, я даже не успел моргнуть. ты будешь мне писать?

– но я же не умею, – Чоль косится на Джонхана укоризненно, припоминая вечное ворчание по поводу «твой почерк просто невозможно прочесть, ты письма-то вообще писать умеешь?», однако мгновенно меняет свою позицию, чувствуя, как крепчает хватка на его боку. – конечно буду, что за вопрос? но я не буду знать точного адреса.

– просто пиши. пожалуйста, просто пиши. может, хоть что-то до меня дойдет. пиши сюда, а потом уже письмо перенаправят мне, – Джонхан цепляется пальцами за помятую ткань чужой рубашки и чуть отстраняется в непонимании, когда сам Сынчоль почему-то решает освободиться от крепкой хватки. 

парень подтягивает к себе поближе пиджак и долго что-то в нем ищет, отворачиваясь от заинтересованного Джонхана. и вскоре на тусклый свет ночника, принесенного из кладовки в подвале пансионата, он вытаскивает тот самый берет, из-за которого было пролито столько слез и убито столько нервов. Джонхан не верит своим глазам и непроизвольно тянется к нему обеими руками, хотя Чоль еще даже ничего не сказал. 

– я долго думал над этим и пришел к выводу, что только это имеет значение, – парень вкладывает дорогой сердцу головной убор в чужие ладони и накрывает их своими. – я до сих пор храню тот кусочек, который оторвал тогда от твоего рисунка. а это… вдруг я все же не смогу найти, куда тебе написать? 

– просто замолчи сейчас, – Джонхан прижимает кусочек ткани к груди, вслед за этим наклоняясь к Чолю невозможно близко. последний лучик солнца мажет по их макушкам, прежде чем совсем скрыться за деревьями и домами.   
в это время Джонхан в последний раз мажет губами по щеке Сынчоля, а после этого, совсем забывший о том, который час, садится еще ближе и целует своего возлюбленного в чуть обветренные губы. 

перед ними – вся вечность, но лишь от них одних зависит, смогут ли они распоряжаться этим временем, или же это вечность установит свои порядки в их жизнях. 

***

вокруг одни лишь развалины, которым нет конца. вот целая куча бесформенных обломков разных цветов – это яркая гостиная, в которой собирались все воспитанники давно опустевшего пансионата. странички книг, погребенных под множеством кусочков штукатурки и бетона, уже истлели, и при любом порыве ветра рассыпались на легкие кусочки, уносимые прямиком под тяжелые ботинки Джонхана. если пройти немного дальше, свернув у старой нерушимой арки, можно было бы прийти к саду, в котором все когда-то началось. раньше там росли кусты шиповника и боярышника, пышно цветущие по весне, а под ногами расползался сплошной ковер из клевера, в котором Джошуа всегда искал четырехлистники. Он не принимал ни одну примету, которые придумали сами воспитанники пансионата, но упрямо верил, что четырехлистный клевер принесет ему добрую весточку.   
даже сейчас можно было бы найти такой знак от самой судьбы, что все будет хорошо, но, к сожалению, на месте сада не осталось ровным счетом ничего, как и на месте самого здания пансионата. все вокруг было разбомблено, и именно садовой части двора досталось больше всего: вместо растущих ввысь и вширь кустов и деревьев, создававших такой необходимый естественный навес от дождя и ветра, зияла серой пастью рытвина от взрыва. обломки здания, похоже, тоже последствия бомбежки. и кому помешал несчастный пансионат?.. хотя, на подобные вопросы ответа не было никогда, и что толку задавать их снова, спрашивая у серого неба за несправедливость судьбы. 

Сам Джонхан здесь случайно. он вообще не планировал возвращаться к этому месту, но ноги сами привели его сюда, когда в руки попал заветный документ. комиссованный под самый конец войны из-за травмы предплечья, и вместо того, чтобы поехать в родной город на другом конце света (кто-то бы точно смог организовать ему такое путешествие, парень уверен, что даже на войне хороших людей больше – кто-то бы смог ему помочь), он стоит здесь, перед руинами здания, что на целую дюжину лет заменило ему отчий дом. и от вида руин, безмолвно лежащих перед глазами, хочется рыдать взахлеб. парень видел столько всего за эти несколько лет, но терять самое родное в сотню раз больнее сложной раны в предплечье или весточки о том, что погиб твой боевой товарищ, еще вчера поступивший на службу. 

– столько лет прошло, а ты все слезы льешь. не стыдно?

пожалуй, этот голос мог бы поднять Джонхана из мертвых, будь один из самолетов врага на поле боя чуть точнее. окрепший, чуть хриплый (из-за сигарет или криков – это уже вопрос другой), но все тот же, каким был в самом начале этих ужасных событий. Джонхан оборачивается, смаргивая появившуюся в глазах влагу, и чуть ли не пищит, как девчонки, завидевшие парня в военной форме. привалившись к проржавевшей насквозь калитке, открыв которую любой попадал в собственный крохотный мирок пансионата, с вечной улыбкой на губах стоял его Сынчоль. с виду – целый и невредимый, в потрепанной форме, которая была ему к лицу. но самое главное – блеск его глаз, не исчезнувший за столько лет в разлуке. военное время наступило на Чоля, но не раздавило его полностью: было понятно, что он видел то еще дерьмо, но виду не подавал. просто такой он человек – до конца не скажет, что ему плохо, и будет улыбаться, только чтобы вселить в окружающих уверенность в том, что все хорошо. 

именно такой, каким его запомнил Джонхан. такой, каким он представлялся в своих письмах, написанных наспех, но от всей его большой души – он все-таки нашел нужный адрес. и Джонхан ни капельки не удивлен, видя на погонах Чоля капитанскую нашивку. кому еще бы доверили управление группой людей, если бы не этому смелому парню с огнем в глазах? 

– я думал, что больше тебя не увижу, – на полном серьезе бормочет под нос Джонхан, отпуская чемодан с вещами в свободное падение и на всех скоростях направляясь к тому, кого желал увидеть всей душой. Сынчоль тоже пошел навстречу, и только тогда его бывший сосед по комнате заметил бросающиеся в глаза изменения: хромоту, залегшие под глазами синие тени и множество шрамов на руках, оголенных до локтя. – как ты вообще живой остался? с твоим нравом тебя бы пристрелили свои же, просто за длинный язык. 

– у меня есть один прекрасный амулет, – таинственно улыбается парень, хлопая по своему нагрудному карману, и у Джонхана как камень с души падает просто из-за его слов. 

парни крепко обнимают друг друга, и Джонхан даже не морщится от того, что Чоль давит рукой прямо на место его травмы («если тебе суждено – выкарабкаешься», – сказали ему в госпитале, не став тратить важные медицинские препараты). перед глазами проносится вся жизнь, перенасыщенная событиями, как рвущийся от информации старый рукописный справочник, и лента воспоминаний останавливается на том дне, когда они впервые обнялись. вот так же, движимые оголенными эмоциями, даже не думающие о том, что происходит вокруг и что может случиться, если не соблюдать меры предосторожности. только тогда они были сущими мальчишками, не знающими вкуса реальной жизни. их обоих выбросило в самое пекло, где они закалялись, как самая настоящая сталь. 

и сейчас, целуя Сынчоля в плохо выбритую щеку, слушая одним ухом его умиротворенное дыхание, а другим – радио в каком-то уцелевшем домике неподалеку от бывшего здания пансионата, Джонхан наконец-то может выдохнуть. 

им обоим еще предстоит пережить не один десяток проблем, выдворить из своего сердца разрушающее эхо войны и дать место самой чистой любви на свете.

а когда-нибудь, возможно, они разойдутся, как мирно расходятся в море встретившиеся корабли. но это все будет когда-нибудь потом.   
тогда, когда настанет время попрощаться со старым беретом, лежащем в папке с документами на самом дне чемодана, и кусочком бумаги, на котором уже ничего не увидеть – в нагрудном кармане, у самого сердца.

**Author's Note:**

> очень долго хотела написать, и вот оно, свершилось. я не писала нормальные работы уже..... год?? буду рада хоть какому-нибудь отклику.


End file.
